


(Fanart) Counter-Move

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chess, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Spock and Kirk play chess





	(Fanart) Counter-Move

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
